Don't Leave Me Alone In This Bed
by darrencrissismyteenagedream
Summary: Kurt hears some really bad news about Blaine.  oneshot, future fic


Kurt couldn't believe it. When he first heard the news he refused to listen. He knew it wasn't true. He told himself over and over again he was being lied to.

But he wasn't being lied to.

He was sitting on his bed, holding a framed picture. It was of him and Blaine on their 3 year anniversary. They had gone out to a fancy restaurant and a little girl came up to them and asked them if she could take a picture of them on her camera. They both agreed, but told her in return she had to take one for them to keep. The little girl smiled and accepted their deal. She took a picture of the two of them on her camera and also on the camera Blaine handed her. The memory hurt. It hurt so much.

Kurt could barely believe it. Blaine was gone. Forever. No coming back. Kurt remembered very vividly how he found out.

_Flashback_

_He was preparing dinner and he heard a knock on the door. He was confused because Blaine wasn't due home for at least another half hour and he wouldn't have knocked anyway. Kurt opened the door and saw his dad. His eyes were clouded with sadness and slightly red. His shoulders were sagging and there were hints of tear stains down both of his cheeks. The last time Kurt had seen his dad like this was when his mom died. _

"_Oh no" Kurt thought to himself. "Dad, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he let his dad into the house. _

"_Kurt, sit down. I'm afraid I have some bad news, kid." his father told him. _

_Now Kurt was officially freaking out. His dad hadn't called him 'kid' in years. Something was wrong and Kurt knew it. _

"_Dad, please just tell me what's wrong. Is someone hurt? Is someone de-" Kurt couldn't finish the last word because he was too afraid it would be true._

_His dad kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on Kurt's knee. "There was an accident this morning. It was bad. Really bad. It involved-" his dad was getting choked up and it was obvious he didn't want to finish what he had to say, "it involved Blaine." The last part came out almost as a whisper. _

_Kurt's heart immediately stopped. His whole body stiffened and his eyes were bigger than plates. He started to tremble slightly. "Is he ok?" Kurt saw the answer in his dad's eyes before he said it. _

"_No," his dad was officially crying now. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. He didn't make it. He was crushed. The medic I talked to said he was dead on impact."_

"_No. No. No. NO!" Kurt was in hysterics. "Daddy, please. This can't be true. You're lying. He's alive. This is just some cruel joke. He's not gone. He can't be. Dad. Please. This isn't true!" Kurt was screaming now. _

"_Son, I wish I could tell you I'm lying, but I'm not. I'm so sorry," then he proceeded to take his son into his arms and held him for hours. _

Now it was the day of the funeral. Kurt was wearing a black Versace suit, it was Blaine's favorite. When he first wore it, Blaine couldn't stop staring at him.

He was finally able to tear himself away from the picture and stand up. "I can't do this" Kurt said aloud. Blaine was Kurt's first everything. His first boyfriend. His first date. His first real kiss. His first slow dance. His first time. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his one and only true love.

There was a knock on his door and with shaky legs Kurt walked over to it so he could open it. When he opened it, he was staring at Finn. Finn didn't say one word, he just pulled Kurt into a tight embrace and let him cry a little bit more. After a few minutes Finn spoke, "There's some people downstairs that want to see you."

Kurt put on his brave face and tried his hardest to hold back tears as he was walking down the stairs. The first person he saw was Mercedes. He practically flew into her arms. He hasn't seen her in almost five months and it felt really good to have her there. Everyone from New Directions was there, even Mr Schue showed up. After numerous hugs and many tears everyone piled into their cars and headed to the funeral.

It was being held at a graveyard a few miles away from Kurt and Blaine's home. The casket was closed, by Kurt's request. He completely lost it when he first saw the body after he heard the news. He wasn't sure if he could handle going through that again.

When everyone was there and seated, the pastor began to talk. Kurt couldn't focus on the words. He was hearing things about life being short and special, but he was too upset to fully listen and take in what was being said.

"And now, Kurt Hummel has prepared something to say," the pastor stepped down and put the attention completely onto Kurt.

He cleared his throat once before talking, "Blaine was my everything. He was my boyfriend, my best friend, my support system, my inspiration, and one day I had hoped I could call him my husband." Many cries were heard from the people listening "The day we met, he held my hand. From that moment on, I knew something amazing was going to happen between us. And it did. It took longer than I had hoped, but we grew into something beautiful"

Each word was harder to say than the one before and Kurt wasn't sure if he could finish. "Blaine was amazing to me. He supported me in everything I did. When I would have a bad day he knew the right thing to say or the right moment to leave me alone. If I was upset, he would hold me and comfort me until I felt better again. We had our fall outs, but we always made up and ended up stronger than before."

Kurt paused for a long moment and took a big breath. "The day I was told he was gone was the hardest day to get through. I didn't want to accept it. I still don't want to accept it. All I can think about is how cruel fate can be. He was so young, with so much to live for. So much left to do.

"Blaine was very passionate about playing guitar, so he taught me. We would often play and sing together. So in his honor, I have prepared a song to sing." Kurt grabbed the guitar he had brought with him and started to strum.

_Waking up without you_

_It doesn't feel right_

_To sleep with only memories_

_It's harder every night_

_Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck_

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars_

_I think that he owes me a favor_

_It doesn't matter where you are_

_I'll hold you again_

Kurt was now crying and there were many audible sobs coming from everyone in attendance.

_I wish I could hear your voice_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_Not tonight, not tomorrow_

_I've got the feeling that this will never cease_

_Living in these pictures_

_It never comes with ease_

_I swear if I could make this right_

_You'd be back by now_

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars_

_He knows he owes me a favor_

_It doesn't matter where you are_

_You'll be mine again_

_I wish I could hear your voice_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_What about the plans that we had_

_We'd been crazy not to go_

_Meet me in capeside_

_I wish I could hear your voice_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

The song ended without a dry eye in the crowd. Kurt muttered a "Thank you" and walked back to his seat. A few more people got up to speak about Blaine. His parents, old friends, new friends,various other family members. When everyone was done talking the pastor spoke once more. "Today, we have honored the life of Blaine Anderson. A friend, a son, a lover. You will be greatly missed Blaine."

Then the coffin was lowered into the ground.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this, it was my first attempt at writing anything sad. I was listening to the song and I got this idea. The song used is 'Alone In This Bed' by Framing Hanley.


End file.
